


Once in a Lifetime.

by fightthegiants



Series: The Design I Desire: A Collection of Observations [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants





	Once in a Lifetime.

Every so often, someone will drift into your awareness and completely captivate your attention.  
You must know them, you must talk to them and you find it imperative that they return your admiration.  
The person will consume every aspect of your very being, hold a torch to everything you've ever known and turn your understanding on its head. They make you feel like you're standing in the aftermath of a hurricane, bewildered, blinking into the emerging sunlight but full of unadulterated hope.  
Every so often, you fall in love.


End file.
